


Larger than life

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Manipulation, Slash, devious Katherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira didn't know how hard she would fall for the ranger that she had heard so much about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger than life

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Power rangers: Operation Overdrive episode "Once a ranger, I got inspired to write a Kira/Adam paring since they have that one connection that is Tommy. 
> 
> The ages are as follow: 
> 
> Kira: 20 
> 
> Adam: 30
> 
> Tori: 22
> 
> Bridge: 24
> 
> Xander: 22
> 
> The couples are as follows: 
> 
> Kira/Adam (Main)
> 
> Tori/Bridge (Main)
> 
> Xander/Nick (Main)
> 
> Adam/Katherine 
> 
> Kira/Dustin
> 
> Tommy/Hayley (Main) 
> 
> Dustin/Hunter (Main) 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is slightly AU and contains Het Parings as well as Slash Parings. So don't say you weren't warned. Oh yeah, the title of the story is not in any way related to backstreet boys song "Larger than life." I was listening to Bonnie Tyler's "Holding out for a hero and I heard the line "And he's gotta be larger than life."

I heard of this guy, Adam Park from Dr. O years ago when I was a ranger. Dr. O told me he was a good guy and I noticed it. Adam was the perfect example of a leader. Brave in the face of danger, smart when needed and an excellent fighter. And I found him to be larger than life. He was perfect to me. At first I didn't know how to approach him, he wasn't interested in dating. I noticed that when the group first got together. We were training or at least for some of us, brushing up on our skills to see who would join the veteran team and there was one former yellow ranger, Ashley Hammond. She constantly flirted with Adam, she was very pretty and she had already known him from when he helped her team out. All he did was reject her advances, not once showing interest in no one else. So why would he want to date someone like me? A twenty-one year old, when he himself is much older than I and more mature.

"How's the new team?" Connor asked me while we video chatted. I still kept in contact with my old team. Ethan was on the other screen.

"Yeah, what's it like working with rangers that came before you?" Ethan questioned. I just smiled at them both. I really wanted to tell them my feelings but they would only laugh, I mean it's me, Kira Ford. Ms. Tough girl and one with a bad track record with guys. Look how the Trent situation went. I needed to speak with Hayley, but I could never find the time between her hectic schedule and she now had a baby on the way with Dr. O. It never seemed to be the right time.

"Everything's great. I'm working with some really cool people. Like Xander, he's a wizard or something like that. Also Bridge who's from the future, Tori is a friggin ninja. And before you say anything Ethan. You were right. Ninjas are real." Ethan gave us his 'I told you so." Look and we both laughed. "And then there's Adam."

"Adam?" they asked at the same time. I nodded.

"Adam Park. Former teammate of our very own Tommy Oliver."

"Ok, now that's cool. He was one of the first rangers. And he knew Tommy before any of us. The stories he must have." Ethan thought out loud.

"He hasn't really told any stories about him yet but I plan to ask the next time we have a day off." I heard Tori yelling from the back ground about dinner, she was cooking and if we weren't all at the table in five minutes she would douse us with water. I quickly said goodbye to them and signed off. I started running out the room to hurry up and get there before she started her rampage and didn't realize where I was going. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Said the unmistakable voice of one Adam Park. My heart began to hammer loudly and I'm sure I was blushing.

"It's alright. I should have been watching where I was going. But you know how Tori is if we're late."

"Yeah, I mean poor Bridge. He didn't stand a chance, and then Xander tried to talk his way out of it." We broth laughed as we remembered the incidents that occurred. "Well, we better get going."

The two of us headed to the dining room just before Tori entered. Everyone was already there. I sat next to Adam. I just needed to be next to him. I guess that's what true love felt like. Everyone had someone special on this team. Tori had Bridge, which I wasn't sure how that was going to play out. He being from the future and all. And Xander has Nick, the red ranger of his old team. He was gay and we were all ok with it. The only single people in the house hold were Adam and I. at least that's what I thought.

A week later: 

There was minimal activity going on in the city this week and to celebrate our time off, Tori threw a pool party and we were allowed to have guest. Tori had her team there and Bridge was granted special access to have his squad from the future there as well. Xander invited his boyfriend Nick who bought along his team of rangers. All of them were cool and I was glad that the one guy on the team, Chip had all of my music downloaded (Legally of course) to his IPOD. I invited my team as well, Connor and Ethan were over joyed to be around so many legends. And I was glad that Hayley and Tommy managed to come as well.

"So what's bothering you Kira?" Hayley asked while we sat in the chairs by the pool. We were watching the two original rangers as they talked about the golden years.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"I know a love sick face when I see one. And it's definitely you. So what's his name?"

I sighed. This is what I needed to talk to her about. "Ok, don't freak on me and don't tell Dr. O. The guy I am in love with is Adam"

She didn't say anything. But I checked her eyes, they didn't show disgust or anything.

"Have you told him?"

"He's not interested in dating right now." I looked down at my skirt and played with the hems. Hayley was quiet again and when she spoke, it wasn't something that I wanted to hear.

"If he's not interested in dating, then who is that blonde that is kissing him?"

I looked up quickly to see what she was talking about and sure enough he was kissing some woman. My heart began to break. It hurt to see him with someone else. Hayley looked again.

"Wait, that's Katherine Hilliard. Tommy's ex-girlfriend. I should go say hi."

For a pregnant woman she sure moved fast. In moments she was on the other side of the pool talking to Katherine. I didn't want to see anymore so I got up and headed inside the house. The place was empty except for one ranger sitting on the chair in the living room, Dustin Brookes. I met him once when he became evil and tried to destroy us. He was watching a motocross race on television. I dropped down next to him. He wasn't surprised to see me, he was a ninja after all.

"Bored already?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"No, it's just someone that I love is out there with another woman." I admitted.

He sat back on the couch and looked at me. "Yeah, I know what you mean. They guy I'm in love with is out there with some other guy, I mean just because the guy is from the future he's automatically interesting. I'm interesting too. I mean the guy and I have so much in common. We would be perfect for each other. If he would just open his eyes to what's in front of him." Dustin finished without much breath. But I got where he was coming from.

"Sorry to unload all this on you."

"No, don't worry. I get it. I mean the guy I love doesn't see what I can offer."

"Maybe we should show them what their missing. We're gonna be in town a while longer visiting Tor."

"And we should date to show them?" I finished.

He smiled. "Now you're getting it."

I heard Adam's voice coming closer, now was the best time to put operation "Make them realize what idiots they've been and see that we are the better choice." Into action.

"My guy's coming." I told Dustin. He looked at the door and saw Adam.

"Really? Him?"

"Hey, watch it."

Dustin watched and when Adam got near he kissed me.

"Whoa, Kira. I'm sorry." Adam said after we broke apart.

"Sorry for what? It's not wrong if you walk in on me and my boyfriend kissing by accident." I tangled my fingers with Dustin's. When I looked at Adam I wasn't sure what I saw. Was he jealous? He looked that way, but then I saw in his eyes something that I, on rare occasion showed. Anger.

He walked out without another word.

"I think that went well." Dustin said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So when do we start to make your guy jealous?"

….

The party was winding down and so everyone came inside. Well, everyone who stayed. Others had work in the morning and the only ones left were Me, Adam, Dustin, Hunter (The guy he was in love with), Katherine (ugh), Tori and Bridge left to escort the future rangers back and Xander and Nick had retired to Xander's bedroom.

"Let's play a game." Katherine suggested. Ugh, what were we? Twelve?

"How about Karaoke?" I suggested instead. Everyone seemed to like my idea better.

"I'll go first." I said. I hooked up the Karaoke machine and selected a song. I went with "Holding out for a hero' By Bonnie Tyler. I made sure to sing directly to Dustin. That way Adam and Hunter would be jealous.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds. 

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? 

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. 

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. 

He's gotta be sure 

And it's gotta be soon 

And he's gotta be larger than life. 

Larger than life. 

I finished the song while sitting on Dustin's lap. When the music ended I kissed him. Seconds later I felt the mic leave my grip in a haste. I turned and Adam had grabbed the mic.

"Who wants to go next?" he said. He seemed angry, and that's how I liked it.

Katherine hopped up and took the mic. She put on some bubble gum pop song and sang it a little too happily. Instead of listening to her I got up and went into the kitchen. I got myself a drink and waited until her song was over. I didn't hear anyone else come in.

"You must really like Dustin." It was Adam's voice. I didn't turn. I didn't want to look him in the face only to lie.

"Yeah, we really like each other. Have since we first met."

Adam stepped closer to me. "Right, when he was the evil ninja ranger and almost got you killed."

"That wasn't him. He didn't have any control over it."

I felt Adam wrap his arms around me and I jumped. This couldn't be happening.

"If he would have succeeded, I would have never known you Kira. And that I don't think I could have handled."

A kiss soon followed. It was everything I dreamed. And that's what that was, a dream, I was sounded back to reality by the sound of applause for Katherine. Dustin came in moments later.

"She's a really good…Hey do you realize that you just wasted all of that on you?"

I looked down and yup, all the juice was now covering me and the floor. Dustin handed me a towel and I started to dry off, it was no use. I would have to go change.

"I gotta go change my clothes." I told Dustin.

"Hurry up, your guy is gonna sing soon."

I did not want to miss this. I rushed upstairs and found a yellow dress that my mom bought me when I graduated. I don't know why she did but I kept it because it's a gift from her, and I miss her. Once I was dressed I headed back down just in time for Adam to sing. I took a seat next to Dustin who wrapped his arms around me. I noticed Hunter in my peripheral, he seemed to be throwing me daggers with his eyes. Ok, so for certain Hunter was jealous. But what about Adam?

The song that he chose was "We belong together" Mariah Carey. To who he was singing this too, I didn't know. I mean he was already with Katherine, so it couldn't be to her. Maybe for me? As he began singing I was feeling that feeling in my stomach. The feeling I get before a show. Butterflies.

Once the song was over I felt like I had to throw up, and then that feeling left when Katherine got up and kissed him. Hunter looked at his watch and announced it was getting late.

"I'll give you a ride back." Hunter told Dustin who was giddy.

Tori and Bridge still hadn't come home and Nick was staying over. And Katherine didn't have a ride.

"I'll take you home." I offered. Adam had disappeared and so he couldn't give her a ride.

"Uh, thanks Kira."

She followed me out into the night and I pushed down any desire to hot her over the head and dump her in some ditch. I couldn't, Adam would hate me.

The drive was quiet. Well on my part anyway. Katherine was going on about how she and Adam first met and I felt the jealousy boil to the surface.

"I know you like him Kira." She finally said. I didn't look at her, but my grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Adam."

"Oh please Kira. Anyone with eyes can see it. I know you do because I was the same way when I was in love with Tommy and he was dating Kimberly. But know this, you can't have Adam. He's mine."

I was shocked, she went from sweet to crazy in three point two seconds. We reached her house. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Go near him and that little screaming thing you do, I know about it. Won't be able to hide you from me."

She was crazy.

I drove in silence. I didn't know what to think, I wasn't going to listen to crazy. I was determined to have Adam. But if she knew how I felt about Adam, would she use that and tell him? My whole plan would be ruined. The house was quiet when I got back. All the lights were off except from the television. Adam was sitting on the chair watching TV.

"Katherine make it home ok?" he asked.

"UH, yeah." And she's a psychopath too.

"Thanks for taking her home for me."

"No problem.''

I started to walk away but Adam grabbed me. I didn't even see him move.

"For years I watched people that I love move on with other people. I've lost the loves of my life to other people because I didn't say anything. But not anymore. I won't lose this time."

He kissed me. This time I was certain that this wasn't a dream. We didn't pull away as he pulled me to the couch.

"I've loved you for a while Kira. I just didn't know how to say it."


End file.
